


Quest seekers

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Deaf Character, Duck is actually an australian sheperd, Gay Character, Gen, I know, LGBTQ Characters, Mythology References, Scars, and not a duck, aroace character, greek mythology that is, poc characters, which is a shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: A Myrana Landuroy, Silk Sukhe and Mel Helten' story.Myrana leaves with her companions and wonders about their new quest.





	Quest seekers

Myrana Landuroy was putting her hair into a bun when Duck rubbed his furry head against her waist. The doorbell must have rung. She followed the overexcited Australian sheperd to the front door.

She scratched the dog’s head and opened. 

Two teenagers were waiting on the doorstep, with backpacks and big jackets. 

One of them had shining black hair put in a ponytail, dark skin and sunglasses on. Myrana caught a flash of yellow around the neck of her visitor. Even if they had not seen each other for quite some time, it could only be Silk.

The other visitor had lighter skin, brown eyes and looked like he had just fought a bear. It was Mel’s face in the morning. Myrana was more accustomed to it. He looked younger than Silk, but Myrana knew for a fact he was about one year older.

Silk Sukhe and Mel Helten. Well, it would be interesting.

Myrana didn’t invite them inside but asked them to wait. Two minutes later, she had her own bag and jacket with her. She kissed Duck’s head, with the promise that her sister would take care of him while she was away. She closed the door.

Myrana sighed. The poor dog hated being left behind when she went on a quest. Not that she had much choice but it made her heart heavy.

Mel squeezed her shoulder.

Silk tried to sign something, that could have been “We’ll be back soon”. They’d never mastered the country’s sign language and it showed, but Myrana appreciated the gesture.

Myrana was closer to Mel, anyway. They had done their fair share of quests together.  
They complemented each other well. Mel quelled her impulsive instincts and she boosted his bravery.

Not that she didn’t like Silk. Silk was reputed for their navigational skills and personal fashion sense, but they were also a reliable companion and not devoid of compassion.

Myrana threw a look at the item that gave Silk their nickname. The yellow silk scarf was wrapped around their neck. The legend said that Silk hid a knife’s scar underneath.

Well, most of them had some of those. Fighting against powerful creatures would do that to you. 

Silk caught her looking, gave her a small smile.

Myrana didn’t know what this mission was all about. They would have to unseal the letter Lady Zena gave to each of them for that, and it was forbidden to do so before you left the harbour.

But, from the looks of it, if only three of them had been chosen and it was the deaf girl, the gay boy and the aroace kid, they would meet sirens in the way.


End file.
